Why Cat's Fairytales are better
by Frooty-Looop
Summary: Cat's version of most fairytales can be alot better than the traditional ones Robbie's used to hearing. Here's one of those moments when Robbie realizes why. *ONESHOT* "Cabbie" or Cat/Robbie. Read and Review please.


**Hey everyone. This is my first time posting on Fanfiction so I hope it pleases everybody reading it. This is my first attempt at a Robbie/Cat or I should say a "Cabbie" oneshot. I'm a big fan of the two on the show and although I would love to, I do not own either the character of Robbie Shapiro or Cat Valentine (who are of course all owned by Dan Schneider) or any of the fairytale headings mentioned in the story either. Hope you all read it and end up liking it too. If you would like to give me any advice or just comment on it in general then just feel free to. Thanks xoxo**

**Why Cat's Fairytales are better**

_The sky was starting to rumble but for some reason instead of scaring her it excited her more. Her eyes flickered over the endless stretch of sky in anticipation as she remembered back to all the times when her Grandma would tell her bedtime stories as a little girl about how when giants walked above the skies, normal humans below would hear the sky rumble. She wondered briefly as another loud bellow erupted from the clouds, whether the giant who captured Jack was still pacing around in anger._

_Suddenly, a face blocked her vision of the sky and she peered up in surprise from her spot on the grass. The face had a pair of framed glasses and a mop of unruly curly hair. He was also wearing a questioning expression she'd seen him give her many times before. _

"_Hi Robbie!" Cat waved excitedly with a bright smile on her face. She didn't get up from her place and instead asked, "Can you please move to your right a little bit?" _

_Robbie looked behind him and then asked in a patient and curious voice; "Cat what are you doing?" He crouched next to her and tried to follow her gaze towards the sky. _

_He wasn't really that surprised by his eccentric friend's quirky behaviour. But he was always curious about what she was up to. That and he didn't want her trying to do something potentially dangerous, which she often did during her experimental moments._

_In her response, Cat grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her so that he was lying next to her kind of awkwardly. "Umm, Cat?" he asked nervously as he looked at her again. _

_She smiled and turned her head towards him. "Do you think that giant from Jack and the Beanstalk is still mad up in his house in the sky?"_

_He paused and tried to wonder what she was talking about until he realized she was referring to the fairy tale. He knew this was probably not a trick question, Cat's questions were always meaningful and important- well to her at least…most of the time, no one else gave them another thought. _

_Robbie looked at her seriously before replying; "Cat, the giant dies in Jack and the Beanstalk remember? Jack kills him when he comes down and chops the stalk to pieces with his axe…in the gory version he chops the giant down too." He ended with slight amusement. Cat stared at him in shock and he gathered this was just something else that she didn't know or remember._

"_The giant dies?But that's so sad…" She exclaimed, looking back at the sky with sadness in her soft face. _

_Robbie found himself rolling his eyes and Rex speaking through his lips. "Of course he dies. How could you not know that? That's the story everyone's told right from the beginning Cat." He noticed Cat tense up at his side when his voice mirrored Rex's biting tone (he needed to spend less time with that guy)._

"_What's that supposed to mean? Not all kids hear the same stories when they're growing up Robbie…and anyways, I used to always make Grandma skip the sad endings of fairy tales…so now I'll never know if Belle trained the Beast in the circus or not…" _

_Cat's mixed defensive and matter-of-fact tone, made the edge in Robbie disappear and instead he found himself smiling at her ways. He also momentarily wondered how the lead pair in Beauty and the Beast found themselves in a circus according to Cat._

_He looked over at her and offered her an apologetic smile. "You're right, everyone hears a different story…but um, why are you asking about the giant anyway?" _

_Cat shrugged and traced something in the sky with her fingers. "Hmm, well the thunder sounded like giants walking across the sky…I was just wondering if maybe they hold grudges for longer because they're so much bigger than us." _

_Robbie didn't say anything (he didn't know what he would say to that anyways) and she seemingly took it as a sign he was silently mocking her because she added, _

"_In the version I heard, no one dies. The giant stops to have some red velvet cake and forgets all about Jack."_

_With that she turned her attention back to tracing whatever was making sense to her in the sky while a soft smile lifted Robbie's usually sober expression. She was naïve…but for some reason it just made it a lot easier to pretend it was completely fine that she was seen as an airhead and that his best friend until very recently had been Rex (whom he hated admitting was indeed just a puppet in the end)._

_He tried not to notice how peaceful she looked for once. Now that she wasn't jumping around and speeding all over the place. Most of the time she looked like a pinball, with her violent hair flicking through crowds as she sped around the school. When she slowed down to catch up with her friends, she was still in some other time, era or universe altogether…but he didn't mind that about her. He liked how nobody could ever tell what she'd do next. _

_When he'd hang out with her, he didn't have to worry about how she'd react to anything he'd say (Rex although was another matter, he just didn't know how to behave it seemed). If he said something stupid, or nerdy or just weird she just gave him a happy smile and turned it into something worth talking and laughing about. It was hard for Robbie to do that with everyone…or anyone really. But with Cat, he could say whatever he needed to without looking like a dork._

_After what seemed like an eternity of pondering on why he was feeling so gooey, thinking about Cat when she was right there, Cat turned to him and asked, "Where's Rex? Did you guys have a fight?" Her eyes twinkled with genuine concern with the question and Robbie surprised himself by feeling so relieved that someone finally understood how important Rex was for him. How human he was for Robbie at times._

_Resisting the urge to envelope her tiny frame in a hug of appreciation, he cleared his throat and shook his head. "Um, no…well yeah. He was just getting really mouthy with Trina and Tori so I gave him timeout. And I think he fell asleep while he was in there so I didn't take him out again." _

_Cat smiled understandingly and nodded. "Yeah, he can be really mean sometimes…I'm glad you're not like that Robbie, you don't say mean things to me…I just hope Rex doesn't become a bad influence on you. I like my Robbie nice and sweet." She added with a mischievous wink._

_Robbie laughed too but felt his mouth go dry as his mind replayed the way she said, 'my Robbie'. He liked the way it sounded and instantly his mind took it down a slightly darker road where Cat's violent hair would be fanned around her as she'd call him 'her' Robbie and he'd be holding closer than he ever would have before._

_Shaking himself out of the vision and feeling hugely guilty for letting his thoughts stray down that path for such a sweet and unsuspecting friend, Robbie got up quickly. _

_Cat looked up suddenly and asked; "Wait, where are you going Robbie?" He tried not to look at her large brown eyes. "Um, I should go…do some homework…" he stammered._

_For the first time, Robbie felt like a dork for having used homework as an excuse around Cat. But he might as well have told her he was getting up to stretch because her hand snaked around his leg and pulled him down again. _

_Except this time Robbie lost his balance and he awkwardly stumbled to a halt a few inches away from Cat's ear and hair. Using the palms he'd jutted into the ground to halt his fall; Robbie lifted himself up slightly so that he was looking straight into Cat's surprised eyes. She let out a small squeak of surprise, one of those small and soft squeaks, he'd gotten to accustomed to hearing, it sounded endearing every time she did it._

_He opened his mouth to apologise immediately, the blurry lines behind Cat telling him he'd lost his glasses in the tumble. But then Cat said started to speak and he stopped to hear her._

"_What big eyes you have Robbie…" He swallowed nervously, noting how her voice had become so serene. "The better to see you with Cat…" he replied, his own voice sounding a lot lower than he'd expected._

_A small smile pulled at her lips and she asked; "Robbie, what big ears you have…" _

_Robbie didn't know why she looked so seductive right now… She was just reciting some fairy tale, which would probably end up in her own twist to it (he hoped it wasn't something along the lines of her kicking him in vulnerable regions). And technically, it should've sounded like she was insulting him just now, if Rex heard, he would've probably said something mean to her. But his mind was definitely leading down the dark alley it had been in seconds before and his eyes were straying to her lips now._

_Eyes darting down her soft throat he replied; "The better to hear you with Cat…"because no matter how many time she felt like no one listened to her, he did. He always did; he'd just never told her he did. He licked his lips when he felt his mouth drying in anticipation for her next line looking down at her. _

_Her eyes seemed to be losing the dreamy look they had had only moments before. And now it looked like they were both sharing some dark space where neither puppets nor naivety had any place when they were both there already. _

_Lifting a finger to trace over the lining of his lips she looked into his eyes again and whispered; "What soft lips you have Robbie…" _

_Managing to only hoarsely get out a disorientated; "The better to kiss you with Cat…" Robbie felt the pressure of what was pulling him to her give in and then he gently pressed his lips against her._

_Capturing her bottom lip in his, Robbie deepened the kiss slightly as he felt Cat's hands slide up his arms until they were twirling into his hair. His own hands roamed over the soft fabric of her top and he squeezed her gently when they reached her hips. _

_Carefully he ran his tongue gently past her bottom lip and she responded by welcoming his tongue with hers. As the kiss became deeper and more passionate, Cat let out a whimper, her hands stroking Robbie's cheeks before reluctantly and gently pulling away. She rested her forehead against his and laughed._

_Robbie, who had been staring at her in awe and admiration, looked at her with another one of his quizzical looks. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, starting to feel nervous again._

_Cat grinned and replied; "That's my ending for it too! But nobody's ever actually kissed me like that when they say it. Grandma used to peck me on the cheek to just say goodnight…I like your version better." She added shyly as she bit her bottom lip._

_Seeing her biting her bottom lip Robbie smiled and said as he pulled her into a warm hold; "I think we should make our own versions for the other fairy tales too…"_

_Cat sighed pleasantly as she settled against him. "My sweet nice Robbie indeed…"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End_

**Hope you guys liked that, and if you did, please don't forget to review so I know to write and post up some more about the two of them. Lol, sorry if the Little Red Riding Hood references seemed a little odd, I just saw the new movie based on it and it led me to the whole 'big bad wolf' bit in it. Anyways, enough of my rambling - thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing) people.**


End file.
